ATTENTION WALMART SHOPPERS
by fanny swan
Summary: Edward ha decidido que Bella necesita protección. ¿Qué tipo de protección? Del tipo que puedes comprar en Walmart… en la farmacia TRADUCCION de la historia de Sillybella
1. entrada a walmart

**Disclaimer: **La serie de crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, y la historia a sillybella, la traducción del capitulo a y yo solo lo subo jaja. Bien pues esta chica me va a ayudar a traducir la historia ¡si por fin, mi primera traducción! Jeje bueno espero que les guste si es hacen pues ya saben que hacer ¡denle al Go! O mínimo un review no sean malas ¿si?

**Capitulo 1.**

_¡Oh, la humanidad! Si puedes llamarla así. _Me detuve en la entrada de este lugar. Wal-Mart. Por supuesto. Nunca había tenido una razón para visitar uno antes. Pero por ahora, el Wal-Mart de Port Angeles parecía la decisión correcta. Porque después de todo, Forks era un pueblo pequeño, y los chismes se corren rápido. No podía hacerle eso a Bella. Sería peor que cuando Charlie se enteró de las motocicletas, y Charlie se enteraría si no dejaba Forks para esta expedición de compras especial.

Caminé por la tienda, tratando de orientarme para comenzar mi búsqueda. A mi lado pasó una mujer con expresión seria que usaba pijamas de patitos y pantuflas de conejitos. Eran las dos de la mañana, pero aún así. Su carrito estaba llenó con bolsas de comida para gato y un paquete grande de calcetas para hombre. Ella me miró y me sonrió. ¿Muchas personas compraban en pijama? No podía evitar preguntarme eso.

Sorprendentemente algunas personas estaban en los pasillos. Había dos hombres casi tan borrachos como para pensar. Uno de ellos traía una playera que decía algo acerca de la "grieta del amanecer" y mostraba una mujer exponiendo su parte trasera porque sus shorts no le quedaban. Aunque como unos shorts tan apretados podían resbalarse en el trasero de alguien… el otro usaba una playera que declaraba "es bueno encontrar un hombre duro" y murmuraba algo acerca de cerveza y anzuelos. Sacudí mi cabeza. Talvez esta era una mala idea.

vi. las señales de los departamentos que colgaba arriba de los pasillos. Tenían que tener artículos personales en algún lugar. Di vuelta a la izquierda donde pasé a una mujer cansada y pálida que pude haberla confundido con un vampiro. _Pobre chico. Sus ojeras se ven tan mal como las mías. Apuesto a que él tampoco puede dormir. _Su carrito estaba lleno con una variedad de sales de baño con palabras como 'relajante' y 'dormir' en la etiqueta del frente, un antifaz para dormir y algunos pastelitos congelados. Dudaba si en comprar un jarabe para la gripa, pensando que tal vez la ayudaría a dormir. Sentía pena por ella. Al menos yo podía dormir cuando era humano.

Justo cuando pase los jarabes para la gripa, en la pared al final del área de la farmacia, descubrí mi Santo Grial. En la enorme vitrina estaban**: **_**Hot Rod, Lifestyles, Durex, Trojans**_**,** rayados, brillantes, para estimulación mutua, extra sensibles, texturizados, sensibles al calor, control de climax, saborizados, extra fuertes, neutralizantes de olores, lubricados, no lubricados, mata esperma. _Al menos puedo descartar ese. _Latex, poliuretano, con reserva, regulares, largos, extra largos, con aplicado rápido. Esto me va a tomar más tiempo de lo que pensé. Por supuesto, no podía creer que estuviera aquí en primer lugar.

Esos se ven interesantes. _**Hot Rod**_. Tenían un aplicado rápido. ¿Y eso que era? Tomé la caja. 'Pon el condón en un segundo' se veía sobre-complicado. ¿Cuán mas rápido podía se este a un condón normal? Me imagine que siendo un vampiro ya tenía la rapidez, así que no necesitaba el aplicado rápido. Decidí que era mejor mirar los otros.

'Ultra estrecho". Eso sonaba interesante. Cambie las cajas. 'Mas profundidad. Diseñado para incrementar la estimulación. Color dorado transparente." ¿El color importa? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Examinado electrónicamente para asegurar su fiabilidad? ¿Cómo examinas un condón electrónicamente? Y si ya fue examinado, ¿eso no lo debilita? Puse la caja en su lugar y escogí otro.

Poliuretano. Hipoalergénico. ¿Bella tiene alergias?

¿Qué tal estos? Extra seguros. ¿Qué los hace extra seguros?

¿Podría esto ponerse peor? Y entonces lo escuche.

_Míralo._

Ella estaba tomando pasta de dientes. Pero se había girado para mirarme.

Talvez ella sepa algo de condones. Era un… tema… delicado. Pero ella era una empleada, así que parte de su trabajo era tener que responder preguntas. No era como si me dirigiera a un mujer extraña y le preguntara de condones. Pregúntale. Dudé. Cheque opciones. Anda vamos, pregúntale.

"Disculpe, señorita. Talvez pueda ayudarme," dije mientras me dirigía a ella con una caja de _**Trojan**_ extra seguros en mi mano.

_¿Me esta hablando a mí? ¿El chico sexy con los condones? ¿De verdad tiene una duda? _Ella me sonrió. Una sonrisa muy grande con unos impresionantes dientes blancos para un humano. _Puedo ayudarte de muchas formas, lindo. De cualquier forma que quieras. _Con un movimiento coqueto, ella movió su rubio cabello teñido detrás de su oreja. "Haré lo mejor que pueda."

"Bien," comencé, no muy seguro de cómo decir mis dudas. Leí el nombre en su identificación. "Karyn, si pongo veneno de una serpiente cascabel en el condón, ¿mantendría el veneno seguro?" estaba angustiado. Probablemente pensara que estaba loco.

Ella se me quedo mirando, con ojos idos, por un momento. Ella no se fue por alguna conclusión sin sentido. _Veneno de cascabel. Perverso. ¿Me pregunto para que lo quiere? _Ella levantó las cejas. "No tengo idea. Déjeme preguntarle a la encargada." Se giró muy rápido y se fue al final del pasillo.

Perverso, huh. Esa definitivamente es una interpretación que no había considerado. Leí otros paquetes de condones mientras esperaba la respuesta de la encargada.

_Veneno de serpiente cascabel. Debe ser algún tipo de broma. _Esa probablemente era la encargada. _Whoah. ¿EL necesita ayuda con condones? _"Puedo encargarme de este cliente; puedes regresar a limpiar."

"Yo lo estaba ayudando," Karyn se quejó. _Yo lo vi primero. Tú siempre te quedas con los clientes guapos._

Justo lo que necesitaba, ellas dos discutiendo, dirigiendo la atención hacia mi mientras estoy parado en la sección de condones. Y mientras ellas se ponían a discutir para ver quien me podía ayudar, decidí que esto de verdad era una muy mala idea. Tenía que haber una mejor manera. Puse la caja de condones que estaba en mi mano de vuelta a su lugar y me fui lo mas rápido y en silencio que pude.

***Bien todas esas palabras en ingles (y que están marcadas en negrita) son marcas de condones y pues ya lo demás son pues tipos de condones.***

**Bien aquí esta la historia ¿no esta tan mal verdad? Plis dejen reviews si les gusto y de nuevo miil gracias a **** por haber traducido el cap. **

**Esperen el nuevo capitulo de "**_**ATTENTION WALMART SHOPPERS"**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Si como se los prometí ayer aquí esta el nuevo cap wii espero que les guste y ¡gracias por sus reviews! En verdad me hacen muy feliz jeje.**

**Quiero agradecerle a por haberme ayudado con el capitulo. No olviden pasarse por su historia "querido Señor diario" esta genial en serio!**

**Bueno espero mínimo 5 reviews eh **

**Disclaimer: Como todos sabemos, crepúsculo No me pertence, es de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer y la hustoria es de sillybella, yo solo la traduje, con ayuda de **

"Emmett, necesito tu ayuda con algo." Tenia que admitirlo; el era la única persona en la casa que talvez haya usado condones de látex. La _única _que podría ayudarme. "Solo métete al auto. Te explicare cuando lleguemos ahí." Nadie más necesitaba escuchar esto.

El me miró como si estuviera loco. "¿A dónde vamos?"

"Port Angeles."

"¿Dónde en Port Angeles?"

"Wal-Mart." No preguntes. No preguntes. Por favor no preguntes.

"¿Wal-Mart? Tu sabes que Rose va a matarme si voy a Wal-Mart. ¿Lo sabes? Ella odia ese lugar."

Sonreí. Ya me sentía mejor. Eso era algo que podría disminuir el ridículo. Al menos el tendría que detenerse enfrente de Rosalie… o cualquier otra persona que pudiera decírselo. "Bueno, no le voy a decir si tu no se lo dices."

Eso pareció calmarlo por un rato. Pero entonces la curiosidad sacó lo mejor de él. "¿Por qué vamos a Wal-Mart?"

"Necesito comprar algo, pero no estoy muy seguro de cómo decidir cual… modelo debería escoger," explique. Los sitios de Internet no fueron de mucha ayuda. Oh, había mucha información para recordarle a las personas de no arrojar los condones al baño como peces muertos. Incluso te daban ánimos. 'Cuando compres condones, no te sientas avergonzado. Al contrario, siéntete orgulloso.' No había mucho que pudiera ayudarme.

El levantó sus cejas. "¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no traer a Alice? Tu sabes que ella ama las compras." _El se ve demasiado nervioso como para un viaje de compras._

Fruncí el ceño. "Alice no puede ayudarme con esto." Sacudí mi cabeza al pensamiento y estacione el auto. Emmett me siguió cuidadosamente a la tienda. Al menos ya sabía a donde tenía que ir. Lo dirigí a la asombrosa pared de condones. "Yo sabía que tenías algo de experiencia con esto. Recuerdo haber atrapado algunas de tus memorias humanas cuando te transformaron. Cosas que hiciste que te hicieron pensar que te harían ir al infierno." Emmett sonrió mientras continuaba. "Hay demasiados. No se que tipo deba comprar."

Fue ahí cuando Emmett miro de verdad la pared. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho. "¡Mierda en fuego y salva los cerillos!" dijo ahogando un grito. Puedes sacar al chico de Appalachia, pero no puedes sacar a Appalachia del chico** (es el lugar donde vivia Emmett, supongo, es una región de USA)**. Resistí una sonrisa. Las frases de color de Emmett siempre me hacían reír. Maldecir no era suficiente para el. El tenía que agregar un poquito más. Las imágenes de sus exclamaciones llegaron a su mente. Le tomó un poco calmarse.

La variedad accesible pareció sorprenderlo tanto como me sorprendió a mí. _¡Nunca había visto tantos condones! Suelen guardarlos detrás del mostrador en las farmacias para que tu tengas que preguntar por ellos. _Me sentí un poco menos humillado.

"Ewww, hombre. ¿Qué esta cosa de disfraza-olor?" hizo una mueca. "Quiero decir, si el olor es tan malo, ¿el chico de verdad querrá hacer lo que sea que necesite un condón?"

"No es que importe" murmure, un poquito perturbado. Bella no lo olía. Bueno, no el tipo de olor que necesitabas esconder. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez sería mejor si lo escondía, pero no era un mal olor. Era un buen olor. Uno dulce. Un tentador olor. Pero no uno que un condón pudiera esconder.

Miro el mostrador una vez mas, deteniendo su mirada brevemente en un par de puntos. "No quiero entrometerme, hermano, pero talvez tenga que preguntar algunas cosas personales. Como, digamos, si Bella esta interesada en algo…oral… esos con sabor a menta estarían bien." Me pasó la caja.

¿Querría ella algo así? No podía preguntarle eso, aunque pensándolo bien era una opción relativamente segura. Intente quitar ese pensamiento de mi cerebro antes de que me avergonzara a mi mismo mucho más. No esta funcionando. Me _gustaba _la idea. De hecho, la idea me gustaba mucho. Suspiré y deslice una mano en mi bolsillo, intentando esconder que tanto me gustaba la idea.

"No necesitas preocuparte por el espermicida. O los hipoalergénicos." Continúo hablando sin mirarme.

"¿Cómo sabes que ella no es alérgica?" dije en un siseo.

Emmett me miró. Notando mi postura. _¡Edward se esta calentando! _El sonrió pero no me dijo nada. Gracias Dios. Pero de alguna manera, que pagaría por ese silencio después. "¿Qué tan seguido va ella a Emergencias para que le pongan puntos?" el no hizo una pausa para que le respondiera. "Los guantes de látex no parecen causarle ningún problema, así que los condones de látex tampoco deberían. Eso habría limitado tus opciones."

Lo que decía tenía sentido. Escuche, un poco incomodo de que hablara mas fuerte.

"¡Mira ese!" casi gritó. "¡Sensibles al calor! ¡Incrementan el calor! ¿Tu crees que Rose le guste eso? ¡Talvez necesite comprar uno de esos!" _No podré decirle donde los encontré._

Las exclamaciones de Emmett atrajo un poco más la atención. _¡Oh, por Dioss! El regreso con un chico. Los más guapos siempre son gay. _Karyn había regresado. _¡Y los dos son tan SEXYS! _Ella saco su celular. "Hey, el chico del que te hable antes. Regreso. Con otro chico." Ella continuó asintiendo. "Si, si, el que estaba comprando los condones. Los dos están viendo los condones. Si, me imagine que debían ser gays, ¿pero a quien le importa? Puedo mirar, ¿no? Solo para avisarte, la vista hace que el viaje valga la pena."

Una audiencia. Maravilloso. Simplemente maravilloso. Deje caer la cabeza. Aquí debía ser cuando empezaría a pagar. A Emmett le encantaba la audiencia tanto como a Rosalie. Emmett puso su mano en mi hombro para que le pusiera atención. "En serio, Edward, ¿tu crees que a Rosalie le gusten estos sensibles al calor?"

Rodé mis ojos. ¡El _no_ me esta preguntando eso! "Intento no pensar en lo que a Rosalie o cualquier otro de la familia pueda disfrutar en ese contexto. No sabes lo difícil que es la mayoría de las veces, ser capaz de leer sus mentes y escucharlos mientras están teniendo sexo." Al menos ese pensamiento me estaba ayudando con un problema. Ya podía sacar mi mano de mis pantalones ahora. Le di una mirada a Karyn, nuestros intentos de cosas ilícitas estaba fallando miserablemente. Todo lo que decíamos parecía intrigarla más. "¿Y podrías bajarle el tono a tu voz?" La señale con la cabeza. "Esa mujer de allá, la que se parece a Joy de _My Name is Earl._ Ella cree que somos novios," susurré. Tenía la esperanza que eso lo calmara.

Emmett se dio la vuelta para mirar. Deje caer la cabeza. ¿Podía ser mas obvio? "¿Seguro que piensa eso? ¿Por qué habría de pensar eso?"

"Estamos buscando condones juntos. Talvez eso le dio algunas ideas."

"Tranquilízate, hermano." Emmett se rió. _Esto podría ser divertido. _Puso sus manos alrededor de mi y susurró, "Tu sabes, esto podría ser mas fácil si tan solo la transformaras."

Lo mire tristemente. "No vamos a discutir ese tema."

_Bien, si tú te quieres poner así. _Rodó los ojos. En una voz más alta, el dijo, "Ooohh, ¿Y que tal estos con sabor a frutas? Apuesto a que saben muy bien." El se estaba divirtiendo tanto con esto.

_Es tan romántico. Estoy segura de que cocina juntos, también. _¿Ella pensaba que comprar condones como pareja era romántico?

"¿Y que tal estos Extraseguros?" pregunté, cambiando el tema. Extraseguros sonaban bien. Seguridad siempre era algo bueno cuando Bella estaba involucrada. Le pase la caja a Emmett para que le diera una mirada.

El levanto las cejas y se rió bajito. "Esto será la única cosa que será extra-segura cuando ustedes dos tengan acción. Ella es terriblemente frágil, tú sabes. No estoy seguro de cómo un pedazo de látex nos va a ayudar." El me miró perplejo.

"Estoy preocupado de que haya un poco de sangrado. Sangrar, veneno, no es una buena combinación," le expliqué. Bella, sangre, vampiro… una combinación muy mala.

_El dijo algo acerca de veneno otra vez. ¿Pero que tiene con el veneno? _Vete Karyn. Ve a ver a otros clientes.

"¿Sabes?, todo eso de hímenes vaginales sangrando son puras leyendas tontas. Es solo un pequeña membrana: muchas mujeres la rompen mucho antes de que tengan sexo"

Me aseguro calmado.

"Fui a la escuela de medicina, Emmett. No soy un total ignorante acerca de lo técnico. No es eso lo que me preocupa," murmure. Y he vivido en una casa con tres parejas sexualmente activas. Ruidosas parejas sexualmente activas. Cuyas mentes puedo leer antes, durante y después de que tienen sexo.

El me dio una mirada de reproche y susurró. "¿Qué es exactamente lo que piensas hacer con ella, Edward?"

"Piénsalo bien, Emmett. Bella es tan pequeña. Ella es talla dos. Soy como medio metro mas alto que ella, y yo _no _soy pequeño." Le sonreí. "Supongo que algún desgarramiento es inevitable. Desgarramiento. Veneno. Una mala combinación."

Emmett hizo una mueca y asintió. "¿Eso no va a hacer las cosas mas difíciles para ti? ¿Si ella sangra?"

"Ahora mismo, no estoy seguro que es peor. Quiero su sangre, pero tengo un poco de práctica lidiando con la abstinencia en cuanto a sangre se refiere, incluso con la de ella." Baje más mi cabeza y deje salir un suspiro. "Pero nunca he necesitado que abstenerme de mis deseos sexuales antes. Ella es la primera persona que yo he deseado." Oh-oh. Cosas se están parando otra vez. Cambie de posición. Tal vez así no sería tan obvio.

El se acerco para tocar mi hombro en un gesto de solidaridad. Karyn estaba cerca. _Oh. por Dios. Son tan dulces. Tal vez me dejen verlos._

Suspiré. "Ella quiere vernos teniendo sexo."

"¿Tu y Bella? ¿Cómo supo ella de Bella?"

"Tu y yo, Emmett. Ella quiere vernos a los dos teniendo sexo."

"¿En serio?" Emmett sonrió con maldad. Sabía que estaba en problemas. El se acerco a los condones fosforescentes. "Estos son tan geniales. ¡Brillan en la oscuridad!" exclamó en voz alta.

"Te mencione que tenías que estar callado. No era para animarte" le dije en un siseo. De verdad quería golpear mi cabeza contra la pared.

**Si les gusto ¡dejen Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien como prometí ayer aquí esta el tercer cap. O no ya casi acaba nooooooo jajaja. Bueno disfruten los pocos caps. Que le quedan a la historia.**

**Por cierto el otro dia una chica me pregunto que si era M x el lenguaje o porque hay sexo, y amiga lamento decepcionarte pero solo es por el lenguaje :( sorry.**

**Bueno ya solo lean y dejen reviews porque tengo super poquitos anden no sean malas no les cuesta nada **

A "¿Nos trajiste a Wal-Mart? ¿Wal-Mart?" Rosalie frunció el ceño. "¿Cómo pudiste?"

Jasper sonrió con burla. Podía darme cuenta que él estaba feliz de solo ver la reacción de Rosalie. El no tenía idea de lo que nos esperaba dentro. No pude decirles, a ninguno de los dos, que vi exactamente en mi visión. Edward comprando condones. No tenía precio, y no podía arruinarles la sorpresa.

"Vamos," dije mientras salía del auto.

"Ahí personas ahí. Se que no es una multitud ya que son las dos de la mañana, pero de todos modos, no hay ninguna razón para que yo me meta. No quiero forzarme a cometer un error," Jasper explicó. Sabía que era difícil para él, estar cerca de las personas. Pero difícilmente había personas ahí. Sabia que el podía manejarlo. El negó con la cabeza y optó por quedarse en el auto.

"¿Rosalie?" espere a que se moviera.

"No voy a comprar en Wal-Mart. Me rehusó a poner un pie en esa tienda." Dio una mirada oscura y añadió, "No puedo creer que me trajeras aquí."

Me encogí de hombro, y me dirigí a la tienda. El truco era evitar que Edward escuchara mis pensamientos. Quería sorprenderlo. El estaba distraído con la tarea a la mano, así que eso estaría a mi favor. Por supuesto, tenía que encontrarlo, también. Encontré un carrito en la entrada y empecé a caminar por los pasillos. Tenía algo de diversión comprando también, pero no estaba muy segura de que quería comprar. Fruncí el ceño mientras empujaba el carrito. El tema de mis compras seria… naranja. Cualquier cosa naranja.

Encontré unas cosas maravillosas en el departamento de exteriores: un chaleco de seguridad de cazador, un chaleco salvavidas, y un enfriador de agua. En cosas de jardinería, vi unas semillas marigold y algunas begonias. En electrónica tenían el nuevo Cd de los Beatles, un remix moderno, que venia dentro de una cubierta naranja, y desde luego un rollo Kodak, en el pasillo de artículos escolares encontré marcadores, marca textos, crayones, papel para computadoras, post-it y fichas. También tome unas cuantas tachuelas naranjas que encontré por ahí. También vi unos desatornilladores naranjas cerca de unas baterías Ever-ready así que eche ambos dentro del carrito. En mi visita al departamento de juguetes encontré un balón de básquetbol, un hula hula naranja, una cuerda tonta y una marioneta de Enrique de Plaza Sésamo.

Una mujer en pijama y pantuflas de conejito se acercó. Ella sonrió y comenzó a ver el contenido de mi carrito. Traía dos macetas de lirio de tigre en la cima de su carro. Las únicas otras cosas que llevaba en este era comida para gato y calcetines para hombre. "Naranja" ella susurro mientras recogía unos lirios y me los daba. "Necesitas estos" ella se rió mientras me los daba y sonrió.

Ella se había dado cuenta. La mire a los ojos y solté una risita avergonzada. "Gracias" le dije con un sonrisa. Las dos continuamos comprando.

Continué escogiendo cosas del pasillo de mantenimiento de casa, detergente y desinfectante y un limpiador naranja. Después comencé con la comida. Chetos, Doritos, mermelada de durazno, crema de calabaza, naranjas, zanahorias, refresco de naranja, Kool-Aid naranja, vino naranja, pastel de naranja, gelatina naranja, unos KitKats, unos pastelitos de cacahuate, Tic Tacs naranajas, queso cheddar, cenas congeladas, helado naranja y paletas. No tenía idea de que hubiera tanta comida naranja.

Ahora tendría que apresurarme o mi comida congelada se derretiría. Y ahora a buscar a mis hermanos… bueno, tal vez con una pequeña parada para agarrar unos labiales naranjas y pintura de uñas. También encontré un autobronceador, que sería muy interesante probar. Y por supuesto, un hilo dental sabor naranja y pasta dental también sabor naranja.

Eso me llevaría a Edward y Emmett. Tal como había visto antes.

"Oh, amor, este se ve bueno. Tiene punta al final. Eso te gusta, ¿verdad, bebé?" Emmett preguntó coqueto. Edward apretó los dientes y su cuerpo tembló de ira. Claramente, Edward estaba furioso.

Por supuesto, la mujer que los estaba viendo no ayudaba en nada. Ocasionalmente, ella murmuraba: "Que pena. Que maldita, pena." Mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Apreté los labios para no reírme. No tardaría mucho para elevar la mortificación de Edward. Sabía exactamente que hacer. "Hola, chicos. Sabía que los encontraría aquí. ¿Han encontrado algo divertido?"

Emmett me dio una enorme sonrisa. El estaba buscando algo así. Edward, por otra parte, nos vio feo a los dos.

**Jajaja ¿que les parecen las manías de Alice? Y lo de Edward no, no, no pobrecito lo van a traumar mejor decidirá hacerlo sin protección. Jaja espero actualizar pronto.**

**Y ya saben dejen reviews no sean mals y dejen aunque sea un "que con esto" o "oh por Dios me encanta tu historia" o aunque se un "hola" pero dejen algo jajaja**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola! Aquí esta el cap. 4 siento mucho el haber tardado tanto en actualizar, lo que pasa es que ya tenia este cao. Pero necesitaba la autorización de mi beta (hola evizzle) y pues como ella estaba un poco ocupada pues hasta hoy me pudo mandar el cap. En serio lamento haber demorado tanto pero les juro que ya no lo hare! Por cierto les tengo una mala noticia ¡este es el penúltimo cap! Noooooo (se oyen mas gritos de fondo XD) jaja si chicas lo siento pero ya casi acabara la historia, as que apreciaría mucho sus review jeje en serio que si.**

**Bien ya es mucho ¿no? Mejor lean!!**

_Oh por Dios, ¡oh por Dios! Oh por Dios_. Esa era Karyn. Ella parecía muy emocionada por la llegada de Alice. Por supuesto, eso fue probablemente porque pensó que los tres haríamos un _ménàge à tríos__**(n/a se refiera a un trió sexual en francés… jaja la mente sucia de Karyn xD).**_ Y eso significaba que Emmett y yo estábamos con lo de las agarradas. _Tal vez uno de ellos este harto de compartir. Esto es tan injusto para el resto de nosotras, que una mujer tenga dos hombres sexys para ella sola. _Ella me sonrió lujuriosamente mientras sacaba su teléfono y marcó a alguien.

Alice hizo un puchero y me sopló un beso. Miro los condones saborizados que Emmett me había dado antes. "Sabes, una vez vi unos condones con sabor espagueti en el aeropuerto. Y me preguntaba. ¿Cómo hacen para que sepan a espagueti? ¿Saben a espagueti frió o a espagueti caliente? Porque ¿Quién come espagueti frío?"

"A lo mejor depende de que tanta hambre tengas" Emmett respondió medio ausente "Tal vez alguien que tenga mucha hambre lo haría"

"¿Pero cual escogerías tu? ¿Sobre todos los sabores? ¿Para algo que se supone tienes que disfrutar?"

La ironía de que dos personas que no comen tuvieran esta discusión en particular, pareció escapárseles a ambos. Mientras tanto Karyn estaba estática. _Tal vez les gustaría un cuarteto. _Emmett y Alice podían escucharla hablar por el teléfono al igual que yo. "¡Nunca creerás esto! Los dos están con una mujer, como de verdad _con una _mujer. Creo que son como un trío. Todos ellos son tan sexys, demasiado excitantes que incluso formaría un cuarteto con ellos. Incluso estaría con la chica si así tengo una oportunidad con los chicos. No me importa para que utilicen el veneno de cascabel." Alice rodó sus ojos y echo un vistazo a Karyn.

Debí haber sabido que Alice vería esto. Y también debí haber sabido que ella no estaría nada contenta con solo ver esto, cuando ella podía estar aquí y jugar con todo esto. Me pregunte si Emmett se dio cuenta de que esto ya no podía seguir siendo un secreto para Rosalie. Alice tenía al tanto a los demás sobre lo que estábamos haciendo.

_Me debiste haber pedido que viniera, Edward. _Alice no podía ayudarme en… esto_._ _Todo lo que tenías que hacer era pedírmelo. Tú sabes que amo salir de compras._

"¿Qué sabes acerca de los condones Alice?" sonreí con satisfacción. Probablemente ella sabía tanto como yo. Nos habíamos sentado juntos en las mismas clases de sexualidad durante todos estos años.

Alice estrecho los ojos "Se tanto como tu"

No puede evitar reírme. "Entonces ¿para que necesitaría tu ayuda?" ella frunció el ceño. Yo susurre "Al menos cuando Emmett era humano había otras opciones además de la piel de cordero". No es que el hubiera mostrado tener mucha experiencia en esto. Incluso estaba casi tan abrumado como yo.

Los ojos de Emmett estaban por todas los condones. "¡Hey checa esto! Gel estimulante. Se caliente al contacto. Ni siquiera tienes que ponerte el condón para poder usarlo. Necesito un poco de esto." Y en voz baja agrego "Tal vez también deberías comprar algunos. Bella realmente lo apreciaría" el me lanzo una de las cajas.

Finalmente. Algo que me servía. Bella probablemente apreciaría un poco el calor que pudiera ofrecer el gel. Me pregunte cuanto tiempo duraba el calor y lo busque en la etiqueta. Me pregunte si serviría en alguien tan frío como yo. Por lo menos podría ayudarme un poco. Aunque en estos momentos no ayudara, me moví, sin éxito ya que el leve palpitar cada vez se volvía más intenso. Y más sensible. Me distraía demasiado. Así que tuve que recurrir a lo de meter mi mano en el bolsillo _otra vez._

"¿Cuántos de estos podríamos _examinar _en nuestra casa durante un semana?" Alice señalo los condones y pregunto inocentemente, pero lo bastante fuerte para que Karyn escuchara.

Emmett resoplo "No estoy seguro de que aquí tengan suficientes" Alice se rió.

_¡Oh, hombre! ¡Estos tipos deben tener sexo a cada rato!_. La respiración de Karyn se estaba acelerando

Genial, simplemente genial. Estos dos estaban alentando los delirios de esta pobre mujer.

"Sabes, los hombres piensan en sexo una vez cada quince minutos, de acuerdo a un articulo publicado en el periódico _London Times_. Pero en los adolescentes esto ocurre cada dos minutos." Alice comenzó a hablar. Seguramente tenía un as bajo la manga. Estaba seguro que seria a costa de mí, pero ella se esforzó en ocultar sus pensamientos.

Emmett me miro a los ojos "¿Tu piensas en sexo cada dos minutos? Quiero decir, que _tienes_ diecisiete."

Rodé mis ojos. Realmente comenzaba a arrepentirme de traer a Emmett. El pudo haber usado condones cuando era humano, pero al parecer en los últimos setenta años ha habido muchas innovaciones. ¿Pensaba en sexo cada dos minutos? Lo hacia mucho cuando estaba cerca de Bella. No podía evitar sentirme atraído por ella. Lo hacia cuando pensaba en ella. También lo pensaba mucho cuando la veía dormir. ¿Lo hacia cada dos minutos? ¿Realmente actuaba como un adolescente? Porque mi cuerpo actuaba como el de uno. Coloque los condones de menta y el gel estimulante sobre el mostrador. Coloque ambas manos dentro de mis bolsillos. Puede que no sea capaz de detener lo que siento. Pero si al menos de ocultarlo.

Alice se rio tontamente. "Creo que _el _es la razón de que no lo hacen más seguido. Aunque apuesto que la cifra ha subido desde el año pasado." _¿Me pregunto_ con _que frecuencia Bella piensa en sexo? No había ninguna estadística sobre chicas en ese artículo... Y por cierto se porque tienes tus manos en los bolsillos._

Los mire feo a los dos hasta que Karyn apareció. "¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo? Nunca llegamos a una conclusión acerca del veneno de serpiente de cascabel." Ella sonrió. Una sonrisa más grande de lo natural, mostrando su extremadamente blanca dentadura, la cual era humanamente imposible. _¿Se esta calentando? "Si_ usted me dijera exactamente como va a utilizar el veneno, tal vez podría ayudarle un poco mas"

Emmett se echo a reír mientras Alice me miraba perpleja. Ella articulo "¿veneno de serpiente de cascabel? ¿En que estabas pensando?"

Esto era un desastre total. Una pesadilla. Peor de lo pude haber imaginado. Quería golpear mi cabeza contra la pared, pero dicha pared estaba llena de condones. Por lo menos esto no podía ponerse peor.

**Merezco algún review (espero q piensen q si y lo dejen) de verdad ¡SON GRATIS!! Bueno nos leemos el… ¿viernes? Si tengo tiempo actualizare ese día pero no prometo nada ¿ok? **

**Los quiere**

**Fanny Swan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nooooo aquí esta el ultimo cap :( (ejem x cierto ¡Hola!) buaaa espero que disfruten este ultimo cap y que dejen muchos reviews para alegrarme el día ^^.**

**Lamento haber demorado tanto pero es que tengo un pequeño problemilla, me cuesta mucho trabajo terminar algo porque no me gusta que las cosas tengan un final, pero pues bueno creo que todo debe terminar así que aquí esta el ultimo cap. Me esmere mucho en hacerlo, espero que les guste como lo traduci. **

**Por cierto tal vez esta semana comience a actualizar mis historias, lo que pasa es que he estado ayudando a una amiga con una historia genial, espero que se pasen por ella se llama "eternamente madre".**

**Bueno ya solo me queda decirles que ¡disfruten la historia! Y por cierto si a alguien le interesa (que lo dudo) no he superado mi depresión, pero estoy en la etapa de negación así que hare como que no pasa nada y tratare de escribir (espero no cagarla con mi estupido estado de animo ¬¬) bien ya eso es todo ¡a leer se ha dicho!.**

Disclaimer: no soy dueña de ningún personaje que aparezca aquí Son de la genialísima SM. Tampoco de la historia, esta pertenece a "sillybella" yo solo me adjudico la traducción :)

Estaba equivocado. Si _podía _ponerse peor. Rosalie había llegado. Mire feo a Alice mientras Rosalie estaba gritando por encima de todo el ruido que había. "¿Emmett, porque Edward te trajo aquí? ¡Voy a matarlo! No puedo creer que Alice me trajera a Walmart. ¡Esto no es lo que considero como ir de compras!

La cara de Emmett se arrugó. Se golpeó la cabeza con la palma de la mano. Entendiendo todo. Si el se hubiera enfocado en la compra en vez de convertir esto en una broma. Ya hubiéramos terminado con esto.

A pesar de todo el ruido que iba haciendo Rosalie, fue Jasper el que nos encontró primero. "¿Edward, que pasa?". Su voz estaba llena de preocupación, se acercó a mí y palmeó mi hombro en forma tranquilizadora, aliviando un poco mi tensión. Él dio la vuelta hacia Alice, cuyos ojos miraban discretamente los condones. Jasper bajó la cabeza intentando esconder su risa.

Karyn se quedo boquiabierta. _"¿Tres chicos? ¿Ella tiene tres chicos?_ _¿Pero por que? No es justo para el resto de nosotras"._

Alice le dio una mirada a Jasper "Creí que decidiste esperarnos en el auto"

"Vine para ayudar a Edward. El estaba mandando olas de pánico y otro tipo de sentimientos desagradables. Es como una especie de autodefensa. No podía soportarlo mas." Jasper buscó mis ojos y se encogió de hombros.

"¿Y Rosalie?" pregunto Alice, mirando a Emmett, quien aun seguía en la misma posición, con las manos en la cabeza.

"Le mencione que Emmett estaba aquí y ella salió disparada hacia aquí, _muy_ enojada. No sabía que ella odiaba tanto Wal-Mart. ¿Sabes por que, Emmett?" preguntó Jasper.

Hablando del diablo. Rosalie nos encontró.

"¡Ahí estas! ¿Cómo diablos te convenció Edward para venir a este lugar? ¿Por qué esta el aquí?" Rosalie estaba muy enfadada. Ella desvió su atención de Emmett y me miro a mí. "¿Por qué estas ahí parado con las manos en los bolsillos? Te ves como un idiota"

No, Emmett no lo digas. Por favor no lo digas.

"Edward esta caliente e intenta ocultarlo" Emmett lo soltó de golpe. Los cuatro comenzaron a burlarse de mí.

"¿Comprar condones te da una erección?" Me dio su completa atención. "¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? Necesitas encontrar una chica. Una chica del tipo adecuado_."_

Esto no estaba pasando. Como sino fuera bastante con mi familia, los gritos de Rosalie habían atraído la atención de los pocos compradores que se encontraban a estas horas de la mañana. La mujer con las pantuflas de conejito miro detenidamente desde una esquina del anaquel. Los borrachos de la entrada habían seguido a Rosalie, ahora tenían pensamientos sobrios. Me hubiera gustado su incoherencia de hace un momento. Ni Rosalie ni Emmett estarían muy felices si se enteraran lo que estaban pensando. Varios empleados se presentaron también. No cabía duda de que estaban dispuestos a sacarnos si era necesario. Al parecer no estábamos siendo discretos.

"Rose, fue mi culpa" Emmett intervino.

Rosalie frunció el ceño "¿Le diste una erección?"

Pero que horrible.. No es la primera vez que Rosalie hace este tipo de comentarios hacia mí, pero no recuerdo que alguna vez le haya dicho algo así a Emmett.

Por supuesto este salió a la defensiva "¡No! Eso no es lo que quise decir. Todo fue por los condones con sabor a menta. En caso de-"

Instintivamente le di una patada. Lo golpee antes de darme cuenta que lo había hecho. Pero esto lo detuvo antes de que dijera algo más. Emmett encontró el golpe gracioso. "Lo siento, no estaba pensando." Me susurro. _En verdad lo siento, se que esto es privado pero cuando Rosalie se enfada…_

"¡No tienes porque pedirle perdón! El debería disculparse contigo. El te golpeo. ¡No me importa lo que estabas a punto de decir!". Entonces comprendió lo que él estuvo apunto de decir. Ella se volteó hacia mí para mirarme y gritó, "¡Y no es la culpa de Emmett que al imaginarte… que esa chica te de sexo oral te de una erección!"

Karyn estuvo confundida por un momento. Un breve momento. En realidad fue muy breve. Ella hizo la cuenta. Mientras miraba como Emmett intentaba calmar el enojo de Rosalie, intentando persuadirla con el gel estimulante y los brazos de Jasper alrededor de los hombros de Alice. Emmett tenía pareja. Jasper tenía pareja. Yo era el único que estaba solo, y por lo tanto era la presa fácil. Ella sonrió y me guiño el ojo.

No podía soportar más de esto. Seguramente mis hermanos recordaran esto durante semanas. Alice probablemente hasta le diría a Bella sobre esto. Al menos ya podía sacar mi mano del bolsillo sin preocuparme.

Alice y Jasper dejaron caer un paquete de gel estimulante en el preocupante carrito lleno de cosas naranjas. El reviso todo el contenido riendo disimuladamente hasta que se encontró con las serpentinas. Rosalie y Emmett estaban evaluando varias marcas de gel, discutiendo sobre las ventajas y desventajas de cada uno. Al parecer ella ya lo había perdonado. Pero probablemente yo todavía me las tendría que ver con ella, mas tarde, aunque Karyn todavía seguía balbuceando. Tenia que salir ahora. Emmett podía viajar a casa con los demás. Agarre un puñado de condones sin siquiera revisarlos. Podía contemplar las ventajas de cada uno mas tarde. Mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el frente, decidí tomar un gel estimulante. Seguramente ni mis hermanos notaron cuando me escabullí.

La única persona que lo noto fue Karyn. Ella suspiro tristemente cuando vio que me marche. _Podría haberlo hecho tan feliz._

Trate de avanzar lo más rápido posible sin causar sospechas y busque una caja abierta. Deje los condones sobre el mostrador, esperando que la chica hiciera su trabajo rápido. Pude oír como su mente trabajaba furiosamente mientras escaneaba cada caja ¡_wow! Son muchos condones ¿necesidad u optimismo? _Ella tomo una caja que decía tamaño _Titan. _Ella me hecho un vistazo. _Definitivamente necesidad. El es muy atractivo. Aunque yo no lo obligaría a que usara condón. Yo lo dejaría montarme y esperaría quedar embarazada. _Yo la mire fijamente con los ojos aterrorizados, dispuesto a salir de aquí rápidamente No podría salir de aquí lo suficientemente rápido. Sentí como si todos los de la tienda hubieran sido testigos de mi humillación. Desde luego quien no me hubiera visto por si mismo, sin duda, escucharía al respecto.

La cajera finalmente termino. Deje dinero sobre el mostrado, suficiente para cubrir el costo de los condones y más, agarre los condones y me apresure a llegar al auto. Aun podía escuchar a mi familia.

"¿A dónde fue Edward?"

"Alice creo que algo se esta derritiendo dentro de tu carrito"

"Todavía no puedo creer que hayas dejado que te trajera aquí."

"¡Rose piensa en todo lo que podemos hacer con esto!"

Y entonces la cabeza de Emmett se empezó a llenar de ideas sobre todo lo que podían hacer con el gel estimulante. Hundí mi cabeza en el volante. Iba a necesitar cloro para lavarme el cerebro después de esa imagen. Me senté, respiré profundo y comencé a manejar. Pero todavía no había escapado de Karyn. Mientras todavía estaba en el estacionamiento, ella salió corriendo de la tienda, buscándome desesperadamente. Ella vio el auto. _Oh, Dios, mira ese auto. ¡Es tan hermoso como él! _Mientras me alejaba, su voz resonaba en mis oídos. "¡Hey! ¡Hey tu! ¿Quieres mi número?"

Si los condones funcionaban, claramente, tendría que encontrar otro lugar donde comprarlos. Tal vez Seattle la próxima vez. Y si no, siempre estaban Las Vegas. O Montana. O Montreal. O México… o Londres… o Moscú… o Hiroshima…

**¡Se acabo! Sniff sniff, jaja bueno pues solo me queda agradecerles a todas ustedes por haberme leído durante todo este tiempo, en serio gracias por regalarme un poco de su tiempo, espero que le haya gustado la forma en que traduci y sino , siento no haberles hecho disfrutar la historia.**

**Por cierto antes de que se me olvide Rosalie ODIA Walmart porque ella piensa que aquí solo compra la gente "pobre" (estupida Rosalie yo compro ahí ¬¬) ejem bien pues ya esta resuelta la duda del millón ^**^

**Por cierto chicas si alguna quiere que le traduzca una historia pues solo ¡diganme! Que yo gustosa lo hare.**

**Solo me queda agradecerles (otra vez) espero les haya gustado y divertido esta historia tanto como a mi, jajaja y que hayan disfrutado de la humillación de mi pobre Edward. **

**Y antes de que se me olvide gracias a por haberme ayudado con esto (todos saluden a evizzle) jajaja sin ella no hubiera terminado este historia GRACIAS POR TODO! Y por cierto pásense por su historia "Querido Sr. Diario esta genialísima y hago una aparición en un cap ^^.**

**Jajaja ¿bueno ya no?**

**Los quiere**

**Fanny Swan**


End file.
